


just the two of us

by revabhipraya



Series: #Syukuran300 [9]
Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Canon Universe, Day At The Beach, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Jatuh cinta mungkin bukan rencana keduanya, tetapi direncanakan untuk keduanya.





	just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

.

.

.

Jatuh cinta tidak pernah ada di dalam daftar "kegiatan" Claire sejak gadis itu menginjakkan kaki di Kota Mineral. Gadis yang awalnya tinggal di kota itu pindah ke Kota Mineral, hanya dengan sebuah ransel besar yang ia akui berisi pakaian-pakaiannya, demi mewujudkan keinginannya mengelola sebuah peternakan.

Claire hidup dengan rencana. Baginya, semua hal itu harus direncanakan sejak sebelum dimulai sampai setelah diakhiri. Rencana itulah yang membimbingnya untuk menuntut ilmu di kuliah peternakan, membeli sebuah peternakan tidak terawat di sebuah kota kecil nan terpencil, dan meninggalkan rumah yang tidak pernah terasa seperti rumah. Rencana itulah yang membantunya mengatur keuangan untuk kehidupannya sehari-hari, peternakannya, dan pertaniannya. Rencana itulah yang membuatnya kini bisa hidup berkecukupan (bahkan bisa dibilang berlebih) karena telah mengelola peternakan dengan baik. Rencana itu pula yang membuatnya merasa bahagia dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Namun, bukan rencana itu yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada cucu si pandai besi.

.

Gray, nama pemuda pendiam dengan topi besar yang Claire lihat di toko merangkap rumah si pandai besi. Saibara, nama si pandai besi, memperkenalkan pemuda itu sebagai cucunya. Gray namanya. Dia pendatang baru di Kota Mineral, jadi sampai saat ini masih menetap di Penginapan Doug yang terletak di tengah kota. Namun, kala itu Claire tidak menyimak omongan Saibara sama sekali. Ia hanya mengiakan sekilas sebelum menanyakan berapa lama perhiasan pesanannya akan diproses.

Bagi Claire, tidak ada yang istimewa dalam sosok seorang Gray. Pemuda pirang bermata biru sih banyak ditemui di kota. Bahkan Claire sendiri berambut pirang dan bermata biru, tapi bukan laki-laki. Gray juga pendiam, terlalu pendiam bahkan, sampai-sampai tidak menimbulkan kesan apa pun dalam pikiran Claire. Tidak terhitung berapa kali mereka berpapasan di jalan, tetapi Claire tidak memedulikan pemuda itu karena lupa nama dan wajahnya. Claire hanya mengenali Gray saat pemuda itu tengah bekerja di toko kakeknya. Selain itu, Claire tidak akan kenal.

Namun, kesan Gray di mata Claire berubah sejak kejadian sore itu. Claire baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan untuk meminjam sebuah buku yang direkomendasikan Mary si pustakawan. Bukunya cukup tebal dan besar sehingga Claire tidak dapat memasukkan buku itu ke dalam ransel Alhasil, sepanjang jalan gadis itu kesusahan menyeimbangkan badan karena tangan yang berat sebelah. Tahu-tahu―

_BRUGH!_

―Claire terjatuh dengan tidak indahnya di samping toko anggur.

Awalnya, gadis pirang itu kira tidak ada orang yang melihat aksi konyolnya barusan. Rupanya ada sosok bertopi besar dan berjaket panjang yang lewat di sisi jalan seberang. Pemuda itu tanpa ragu segera menghampiri Claire lalu bertanya, "Sakit, tidak?"

Dahi Claire otomatis mengernyit. Kok pertanyaannya tidak seperti ekspektasinya? Meski begitu, demi kesopanan, Claire tetap menjawab, "Lumayan, tapi aku tidak apa-apa."

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu, tetapi Claire menolak halus. Sialnya, buku berat itu lebih memihak si pemuda. Claire lagi-lagi terjatuh dengan posisi tidak enak.

"Biar aku yang bawakan bukunya," ujar pemuda itu, masih ngotot mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau mau ke peternakanmu, 'kan?"

Mata Claire melebar sedikit. "Kok tahu?"

"Memangnya mau ke mana lagi?"

"Bukan, maksudku, kok kautahu aku punya peternakan?"

"Semua penduduk kota juga tahu."

Claire merasa bodoh karena dia otomatis membalas, "Kau penduduk kota?"

Pemuda itu tampak tersinggung, tetapi dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik. "Kita sering bertemu kok meski tidak pernah mengobrol."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Pandai besi di sini kan hanya kakekku."

Maksudnya pandai besi di sini hanya kakek―oh. Ya, ya, Claire ingat sekarang. Pemuda ini adalah Gray, cucu Saibara yang tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya. "Oh ya, benar juga."

"Ayo." Gray mengulurkan tangannya lagi. "Kubawakan bukunya dan kuantar kau pulang."

Claire akhirnya menyerah. Dibalasnya uluran tangan Gray dan diangkatnya badan yang agak terasa nyeri. Setelah yakin bahwa Claire tidak akan terjatuh lagi, Gray memungut buku yang sang gadis bawa. Barulah setelah itu keduanya berjalan bersama ke peternakan Claire.

Tidak ada yang bicara selama beberapa menit perjalanan singkat mereka. Claire terlalu sibuk menahan nyeri yang perlahan menjalar ke sekujur badan sementara Gray ... yah, dia memang tidak banyak bicara. Saat sudah sampai di depan peternakan Claire, pemuda itu segera menyerahkan buku yang dibawanya, mengingatkan Claire untuk berhati-hati, mengucapkan "cepat sembuh" dan "sampai jumpa", lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Meski bukan kejadian yang manis, Claire tidak dapat menghilangkan memori akan kejadian itu dari otaknya.

.

Claire berniat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Gray atas pertolongannya tempo hari. Maka, gadis itu mengunjungi Gray di toko Saibara untuk menanyakan apa menu makanan yang ia suka.

Meski heran, Gray tetap menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Claire menanggapi jawaban Gray dengan "oke" sebelum memesan sebuah bros kepada Saibara dan meninggalkan toko. Tentu saja Gray penasaran, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memedulikan gadis pirang itu meski sedikit-banyak dia punya dugaan.

Keesokan harinya, Claire kembali lagi ke toko Saibara. Saibara menyatakan bahwa pesanannya belum selesai, tetapi Claire bilang dia memang tidak datang untuk mengambil pesanan. Claire justru meminta izin kepada Saibara untuk mengizinkan Gray pulang lebih awal.

_Memangnya bisa?_ Gray bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil menyimak obrolan Claire dan kakeknya. Selama ini Gray mengenal Saibara sebagai pribadi keras kepala yang tidak punya toleransi, masa sih hanya karena Claire yang meminta, Gray tiba-tiba bisa dapat jatah pulang aw―

"Boleh!" jawab Saibara dengan wajah girang. "Jarang sekali ada yang meminta izin kepadaku untuk mengizinkan Gray pulang lebih awal. Ya, kalian berdua silakan bersenang-senang!"

_Eh?_

Heran masih menyelimuti benak dan wajah Gray, tetapi sebelum kakeknya berubah pikiran, Gray buru-buru menyusul Claire yang sudah menunggunya di pintu keluar toko.

"Apa yang kaukatakan pada kakek tadi?" tanya Gray saat mereka sudah agak jauh berjalan dari toko Saibara. Gray mengikuti langkah Claire yang membawa mereka ke arah Alun-Alun Mawar. Mau ke mana sih gadis ini?

"Aku bilang aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu," jawab Claire. "Dan kubilang juga kalau aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai toko tutup."

"Itu sungguhan?"

"Yang pertama iya," senyum Claire. "Yang kedua tidak."

Gray tersenyum kecil.

Claire tidak buka suara lagi. Gadis itu hanya terus meniti langkah dengan Gray di sampingnya. Mereka memasuki Alun-Alun Mawar, lalu berbelok ke kanan. Seketika Gray tahu tempat tujuan Claire, tapi pertanyaan Gray kini, ada apa di sana?

Gray masih mengikuti Claire hingga gadis itu berhenti di depan rumah pantainya. Claire meminta Gray menunggu di luar sementara gadis itu masuk sebentar ke dalam. Sesaat setelahnya, Claire keluar dengan sebuah karung kecil dan sebuah pemanggang kecil.

"Pemanggangku di rumah rusak, jadi aku menggunakan pemanggang luar ruangan ini," ucap Claire sambil menyerahkan karung yang ia pegang kepada Gray. "Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

_Memangnya untuk apa?_ batin Gray bertanya-tanya. Dibukanya karung yang diberikan Claire dan didapatinya....

Jagung. Banyak sekali jagung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Gray. Dilihatnya Claire tengah berjongkok sambil berusaha menyalakan api pada pemanggang yang ia bawa tadi.

Claire mendongak. "Kita akan bakar jagung sembari melihat matahari terbenam."

_... oh?_

Perlahan, Claire bangkit berdiri. "Ini ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku waktu itu."

Gray diam sejenak. "Ini berlebihan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang mau, kok."

Meski awalnya enggan karena merasa tidak enak, Gray akhirnya mengalah juga. Setidaknya usaha Claire dalam mengungkapkan terima kasih kepadanya harus ia hargai dengan memperlakukan gadis itu dengan sebaik mungkin. Dalam kasus ini, ikut membakar jagung yang telah gadis itu siapkan dan menikmati matahari terbenam dari pantai.

Rupanya ... ungkapan terima kasih ini tidak buruk sama sekali.

.

Dua peristiwa itu rupanya merupakan gerbang awal dari pertemuan-pertemuan mereka selanjutnya. Terkadang Claire mampir di toko Saibara hanya untuk menyapa Gray dan kakeknya, lalu pergi lagi. Terkadang juga Gray sengaja melintas ke peternakan Claire untuk pergi ke kaki gunung. Tidak jarang juga mereka pergi bersama ke tambang, tetapi tidak pernah menemukan apa-apa yang berharga selain uang. Musim dingin belum datang, mereka belum bisa menggali di tambang di tengah Danau Kappa.

Suatu malam musim panas, Claire dan Gray kembali mengadakan bakar jagung di pantai seperti kegiatan bakar jagung pertama mereka. Bedanya, kali ini mereka tidak menikmati matahari terbenam. Mereka menikmati lautan bintang di atas sana.

"Langit malam musim panas itu selalu kelihatan indah, ya," ucap Claire sambil mendongakkan kepala. Jagung bakar jatahnya sudah habis dimakan. Api pemanggang masih ia nyalakan sebagai satu-satunya sumber penerangan di pantai.

"Ya, memang paling jelas," sahut Gray sambil meletakkan sisa jagung bakar terakhirnya.

"Kamu suka musim panas, tidak?" tanya Claire sambil menoleh menatap pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Panas," jawab Gray singkat. "Aku lebih suka musim dingin."

"Aku justru tidak suka musim dingin." Claire merengut. "Aku tidak bisa menanam apa pun dan hewan-hewanku jadi mudah sakit."

"Kenapa kau malah lebih realistis daripada aku?"

Claire merespons pertanyaan Gray dengan tawa kecil. Tahu-tahu hening, tidak ada lagi yang bicara di antara mereka. Claire mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laut, menerawang ke perbatasan antara langit dan laut.

"Gray."

"Ya?"

Claire kembali menatap lawan bicaranya. Ada ragu yang timbul di hatinya saat akan buka mulut. Banyak pertimbangan berseliweran di otaknya, tetapi pada akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Kita bisa seperti ini terus tidak, ya?"

Gray tidak langsung menjawab. Pria itu mengatupkan mulut sembari melempar pandangan jauh ke depan. Mereka? Seperti ini terus? Maksudnya Gray dan Claire berdua selamanya?

Pelan, Gray menarik napas sebelum menjawab, "Ya, kurasa bisa."

Meski hanya sekadar kata, bagi Claire itu sudah cukup. Gadis itu mengulas sebuah senyum sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kanan Gray yang tidak merespons dengan penolakan.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hai Rexa!
> 
> Udah lama bangeeeet aku nggak bikin Graire wkwkwk semoga ini cukup memuaskan yaa :"3 aku udah kehilangan sense dalam kalimat "aku cinta kamu" atau semacamnya, jadi kubuat semacam alternatifnya gitu hehe kuharap kamu nggak keberatan :3
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya dari semua pembaca!


End file.
